


Status

by T_Misaki



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Chilling at Home, Cute, Determined Misaki, Easy Read, Fluffy, Gay, I don't understand tags, M/M, One-Shot, Sad Akhiko, Social Media, male relationship, really short work, relationship status
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Misaki/pseuds/T_Misaki
Summary: "Found you." Akihiko stated cheerfully. Misaki looked up to see him smiling, only to find a rather heartbreaking expression take its place. "Usagi-san?" He asked quietly, his eyes curiously peered around the man's large hands to see what Akihiko was looking at. The young man realised quickly what had hurt the author, his thumb posed next to his relationship status... Single.





	Status

_Status_

 

.

.

.

 

It was a rather quiet evening in the large condo, only the occasional giggle slipping past a students supple lips breaking that silence. The young man was laying on his stomach on the salmon pink coach. His legs gracefully waving around in the air behind him as he scrolled through his phone.

 

“What’s so funny?” The author questioned as another bubble of laughter erupted from the young man in his living room.

 

The sudden question startled him, not having heard his lover come out of the office he had spent majority of the day cooped up in. He looked up over the back of the couch, seeing the man descend the stairs with his empty mug.

 

Misaki shook his head, a smile still playing on his lips, “Todo’s just tagging me in stupid things on Facebook.” He switched off his phone, giving the author all of his attention. “Would you like another coffee or something to eat?”

 

Akihiko shook his head as he neared the couch, placing a kiss on his boyfriends forehead. “You didn’t tell me you had Facebook.” He commented as he walked to the kitchen to wash the cup.

 

“Hm? I guess it never crossed my mind, I don’t use it very much. Do you have any social media?” Misaki asked.

 

“No, but since you’re on it I’ll make one.” He replied, receiving a roll of the eyes in return, Misaki being used to his possessive ways.

 

“Are you even allowed to?” The student questioned.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You’re a celebrity, don’t you usually have someone manage that for you?” Akihiko sat down next to him, placing an arm around his waist.

 

“This isn’t for publicity, it’s only to follow you.” He clarified, getting a mutter of ‘stalker’ underneath his lovers breath, “I need to be apart of ever aspect of your life, I believe I’ve told you so on many occasions.”

 

“Anything I post you more than likely know about already since you are so ingrained into my life.” Misaki stated, trying to point out how unnecessary creating an account just to follow him was. He really didn’t need the man’s boss coming after his head because Akihiko had done something he shouldn’t.

 

“Good.”

 

Misaki only sighed. Akihiko shifted slightly to remove his top of the range smartphone from his back pocket, intent of creating his first social media platform, with a little help from Misaki. Filling in all the basics like his email address, date of birth, family – Akihiko had checked the box for none – occupation, etc. Once completed, his first action was to find Misaki.

 

“What’s your profile picture?”

 

“Udon Bear.” The student answered, getting a chuckle in return. He yawned as Akihiko continued to search, the two of them having shifted positions so that Misaki rested on his lover chest while the author was slightly propped up on the arm rest and a pillow.

 

“Found you.” Akihiko stated cheerfully. Misaki looked up to see him smiling, only to find a rather heartbreaking expression take its place.

 

“Usagi-san?” He asked quietly, his eyes curiously peered around the man’s large hands to see what Akihiko was looking at. The young man realised quickly what had hurt the author, his thumb posed next to his relationship status.

 

Single.

 

“It’s to protect your career and your social standing, we’ve told Nii-chan already so I’d be happy to mark it as taken but it’ll affect you.” Misaki explained is a hushed tone, “You might not care but your editor and boss are the ones that have to deal with any backlash you receive through media outlets, not to mention I _know_ it’d hurt you too if people started saying nasty things about us.”

 

The boy knew that no matter how indifferent or strong Akihiko may appear, he’d be breaking on the inside. He was a very fragile man, which is what made Misaki so protective of him.

 

Akihiko grunted in acknowledgement, his expression cold and shut off. Misaki detested that expression. He was the one person Akihiko should never shut himself away from. “… Well.. There maybe a way I can change my status without naming who I’m in a relationship with?” The student suggested, leaning up on his elbows to properly see the authors face.

 

Akihiko breath caught in his throat, his eyes losing their hard expression and melting into one of hope. He looked so vulnerable in that moment, filling Misaki with determination. The boy pushed himself up off his chest into a sitting position on the man’s pelvis and grabbed his forgotten phone that had nearly fallen in the cracks of the cushion.

 

After a few minutes of fiddling with his phone he switched it off again, “Refresh my profile.”

 

The author swiped down to refresh the screen and watched in delight as the ‘Single’ became ‘In a Relationship,’ nothing could stop the bright smile that lit up the man’s face, dazzling the younger of the two.

 

 “I am happily taken. Now the whole world will know it too.” Misaki beamed.

 

Akihiko loved when he smiled, he’s nose would wrinkle up in the most adorable and would bring his shoulders up slightly in modesty, though the action seemed to be a subconscious one. The innocence that nothing could take from him, shined brightest that these moments.

 

That was all it took for Akihiko to push him onto his back and ravage him with kisses. “I love you.”  He mumbled against the young man’s lips, before returning to plundering his mouth.

 

Breaking apart for air, he crushed Misaki to his chest, holding him tightly. “All mine.” He whispered into the chestnut brown locks. Misaki wrapped his arms around the taller man’s waist in return.

 

It was only a few minutes later that a groan of frustration left the swollen lips of the teen. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I just realised that everyone’s going to harass me to know who I’m dating. Even people that barely know me because they just can’t keep their noses out of everyone else’s business.” He frowned, clearly not looking forward to his next classes.

 

Akihiko only chuckled and held the young man tighter, it was rare that he would acknowledge their relationship, even if it was only due to his natural born modesty. His heart fluttered in elation.

 

_‘This man is mine, forever.’_

.

.

.

 


End file.
